


Subconsciously

by orphan_account



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Bets, Boys Against Girls, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Support, wagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Performance anxiety leads to hypnosis, Merritt senses something is up with Danny and is willing to do what he must to figure out what it is.
Relationships: J. Daniel Atlas/Dylan Rhodes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Subconsciously

“This is such a hassle,” J. Daniel Atlas kept a shaky grin pulled across his face. To Dylan, smugness from his lover was always strewn like Christmas lights. Yet when those lights were turned on - when Daniel was turned on - they only glowed bright red.

All he needed was the green light.

“What hassle?” Dylan was beginning to see the glow as the beams from Danny’s eyes swept over him. “Just work those fingers faster.”

Dylan was seated on his king-sized bed leaned back on his elbows trying to get everything within his view. Life was beautiful now that his lap was full of Daniel. Daniel was straddling him trying to get his clothes off. In any other circumstance, Daniel’s hands would be nimble; Daniel would have his shirt buttons undone hotly and his belt extracted without his notice. His body was as conniving as his mind, he was sure of this after watching the way he handled his gun holster. All the attention to detail used to handle a firearm would eventually be translated onto his body. So yes, Dylan could stand to sit back and watch Daniel get progressively frustrated. 

This was all payback for coming home to find his locks tampered with again and Daniel seated completely naked on his bed again. Daniel had keys to his apartment but found it more amusing to see how many times he could get Dylan to call the locksmith. It was one of their little games: Atlas would jump him within his own home and Dylan would tear apart the facade he kept up at all times. It was effectively euphoric, Dylan liked to associate his lover with danger and reality and Daniel liked to wield his attention like a toy. Sometimes it went too far. 

Such was the natural paradigm between personalities like theirs. Originally it was supposed to be just once, and that “once” was purely a selfish and physical calling. Once turned into twice and the second time was much more acrobatic. It was obscene and rapid...thank God Danny chose to spend the night. It was good for him to wake up in his arms after what they’d done together... Daniel was relentless. 

They still lived apart for business reasons, but Daniel had his own toothbrush at Dylan’s apartment. 

Atlas had uttered the phrase ‘nobody can know’ after the first time. Dylan hadn’t listened to him. He had been in the middle of recovering. Dylan remembered laying flat on the bed simply admiring the change in his voice and the odd way Atlas’ jaw moved when it was sore. He still remembered the sheen on his lips after he’d so expertly extracted Dylan’s very soul. 

The secrecy didn’t offend him, it was within their nature to keep secrets. It kept things neat and tidy within their social spheres and within Daniel’s mind. Keeping things quiet eased Daniel’s overactive mind. The thing that made him both a proficient magician and fiery lover was the entity that held him back. 

Dylan made various attempts to solve that puzzle but made no strides. Recently they had run into a problem that bothered him incessantly. There seemed to be no solution. 

“Oh thank God!” Dylan sat up and ran his hands along Daniel’s thighs and over the curve of his ass. “You never let me have this.”

Daniel squirmed slightly. “You don’t ask nicely enough.” He made a huffing sound and dropped his hands. “i-I can’t focus. Can you do it?”

“Fine.” Dylan undid the rest of the buttons of his shirt and pulled out his belt. “Are you sure you want it like this?”

“Won’t it be easier? You’ve done me like this.” Daniel flattened his palms over Dylan’s chest and slid the shirt over and off his shoulders. 

“I’ve also done this more often than you.” Dylan wrapped his hands around his lover’s waist as he stood to spin them around. “I want you to feel me.”

Danny used his feet to finally slide the waistline Dylan’s pants down his legs. “I feel you.

Then Dyland saw it. There was that glow that grabbed Dylan and ran away with him. Any chance to tease Daniel was taken. The reddened cheeks, the way he turned his face away, the way he silenced himself - whatever. Danny was laid on his back with everything in arms reach. Dylan ran his hands along his sides reflecting pure eros. “I want you like this all the time.”

However, there was real fear in Daniel’s eyes. “Are you sure you’re okay with this? I didn’t like how we ended things last time.” Arms wrapped around his neck and kissed him sweetly.

Danny had always been a danger to himself. The things he could do with that mouth no matter where it was were magic. It sedated the part of Dylan’s brain responsible for reasoning. Daniel always wanted to distract him from something whether it was insecurity, fear, or (god-forbid) a moment when he should have used a safe word. 

“It won’t happen again.” 

Dylan tried to push him away. “Danny, it’s okay if you don’t-”

“- Just start.” Danny was clipping off his phrases - this was something specific to his anxiety. “I know you want this. You have been wanting this.”

“It’s not about what I want-...” Danny started stroking him making him lose his train of thought. “...God, most of the time I just want you covered in bruises….You’re not helping yourself.”

“You wan start with two this time,” Daniel whispered without really looking at anything. “I’ll be more relaxed.”

“Do you have the-” 

“Here.” Dylan had to laugh. 

Perks of bedding a magician: lube simply appears whenever you need it. 

He lubed up two fingers and stroked Daniel’s thigh with the other hand. Daniel’s eyes immediately glazed over when he was breached - he couldn’t help it. 

Everything was perfect yet he couldn’t fucking…- Dylan was a fantastic lover. He kept his various secrets, cared about his desires, he had a map out of the maze of boundaries Daniel had created for them, respected him...didn’t let him get caught up in his mind afterward...He just needed to…-It stressed him out knowing that Dylan was so easily aroused by him. Like, how?? He even kept a semblance of self-control. It was amazing and terrifying-

“Danny, come back down to earth.” 

...Daniel just needed to bear down and relax. 

Dylan added another finger and continued to keep his left-hand roaming where is ould reach - besides there. Daniel had a very low tolerance for intensity. He showed his arousal very stiffly but didn’t allow Dylan to touch. He would shut down if things became too much for him - that exchange was where most of their issues stemmed. If Dylan could keep his mind in one place and keep him from dissociating then he had basically won the battle. Pleasure would quickly follow if Dylan could just keep him in the moment. Under him, Daniel was already starting to count his breaths - something he did in his head when he forced himself to relax. 

‘Already...I’m doing something wrong.’

Dylan picked up the pace trying to gage where his lover was at. He could always be selfish and leave him as tight as he wanted him. Simply hold him through the pain- ‘better not.’

He scissored his fingers and the stretch pulled a low groan out of them both.

“Do you think...now?” Daniel nodded to him.

Daniel gripped the sheet as Dylan lined himself up. He did his best to fully relax into the occasion. To fake it.

“You’re still so fuckin’ tight…” Dylan’s phrases tapered off into exhales. “I don’t want to hurt you, but I just have to move.” He waited until Daniel’s grip on the sheets slacked. “Come here.” Dylan bent down to kiss him deeply and swallowed down the sounds he made.

Pleasure could encompass Dylan. It took him and pulled their chests together as they rocked. Dylan could sink into an ocean of himself while Danial was kept onshore with his jealousy. Daniel turned his head away and dug his nails into Dylan’s back as they moved together. More of him kept coming apart as the kinetic energy built between them. The pain was getting easier to ignore.

“Go faster.”

This was an ambitious call - Dylan compiled once he was sure Daniel was telling the truth.

Dylan multitasked by running his hands over the lean muscle under the skin. Daniel’s abs were definitely there and so was the rest of him. Lithe, basically hairless. It was a wonder to Dylan that every single facet of his lover’s body was able to keep pulling him in while his mind pushed him father and farther away. The sound that he made enticed him further but he couldn’t act on much. Dylan stroked Daniel’s nipple to get a rise out of him.

It was very simple: Daniel was how he got off. The way his face twisted while he fought himself to feel pleasure, the way the sounds he made reverberated harshly inside his ribcage until his hips, too, were stuttering. Daniel was arching his back like a cat creating a perfect finish…

...for him. 

Dylan’s arms were shaking around Daniel’s head as he just had to take a minute to come back down. When everything was back in place he pulled out - getting a final whine from Danny - and walked to the bathroom to clean himself off. He wetted a rag and upon his return, found Daniel curled up in a fetal position facing away from him. Dylan sighed, already knowing what had gone on, and tossed the rag into the shower behind him. 

He crawled into bed beside the body that he knew was alight with shame and probably in some pain. He kissed his shoulder. “So not this time either?...I just want you to know that it’s okay that you didn’t get there, no need to beat yourself up about it. We’ll try something different.”

“...I know…” Dylan kissed his neck thrilled that Danny was at least speaking to him.

“Let me do something for you.” 

No word back. Dylan reached down between daniel’s legs and found him...completely soft-

“Danny, are you serious?-”

“-I can’t exactly-! Like, I can’t-”

“Danny you have to say something.” Dylan felt every fiber of his being tremble realizing what had gone on. “I didn’t fucking notice and you just let me keep hurting you?”

“You were enjoying it-” Daniel scoffed.

“Don’t let me use you like that! Shit, what does that make me now?” 

“I didn’t want to make a big deal out of it.” Daniel urged him. “I was fine.”

There was a silence that permeated the room. It wasn’t good for Daniel’s anxiety.

“Have I been hurting you.”

“No-Never.” 

Dylan pulled his lover into his arms with a sober look. “I want you to enjoy what we do together. What can I do to ease your anxiety-”

“-it’s not anxiety-”

“-Danny, yes it is. Let me hypnotize you.”

“What?”

“I’ll find a key phrase and use it on you in bed. You won’t even need to know what it is.” Daniel’s shoulders sagged slightly, but he seemed to be open to the subject. “I know you don’t like having your mind worked, but I think it could work.”

“I do trust you Dylan. Do what you think is best.” He resigned.


End file.
